A substrate having a metal film on a surface thereof (a metal-plated material; hereinafter, also referred to as a “metal film material”) has been used as a metal wiring board that wires electronic parts, semiconductor elements, or the like. Further, in general, formation of a desired metal pattern (a conductive pattern) has been carried out by performing pattern-wise etching of the metal film on the surface of the metal film material using a treatment liquid.
As to a method for manufacturing the metal film material, the formation of a metal film by providing a polymer layer on a substrate and performing plating on this polymer layer has been studied. As one example of the above-described method for manufacturing a metal film material, a technique of using a mixture of a polymer and a monomer for the polymer layer and introducing a group that causes an interaction with a metal into at least one of the polymer or the monomer to improve the adhesion between the substrate and the metal film has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-263707).
Further, as a technique for improving the adhesion between the metal pattern formed and the substrate or improving the insulating property of the metal pattern formed, a technique of applying a composition for forming an electroless plated pattern, the composition including a (meth)acrylate compound and a chelating agent, onto a base material by an inkjet method has been disclosed (see, for example JP-A No. 2004-353027).